Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switching devices and, more particularly, to an electrical contactor utilized as a central wiring point.
Description of Related Art
An electrical contactor is an electrically controlled switch used for selectively providing electrical power to one or more load devices. Contactors are used to control electric motors, lighting, heating, capacitor banks, thermal evaporators, and other electrical loads. A typical electrical contactor has control terminals for connecting to a control circuit, line terminals for connecting to conductors providing electrical power (i.e., line conductors), and load terminals for connecting to one or more load devices.
In heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, a contactor is commonly used as a wiring junction, and multiple load devices are connected to the load terminals. The load devices must be connected to the load terminals in specific ways for the load devices, and the HVAC system as a whole, to operate safely and efficiently.
A problem arises with contactors if a wiring error is made when connecting load devices to the load terminals, such as during original assembly, when faulty load devices are replaced, or when new load devices are added, the wiring error may result in injury to a technician performing the work, damage to the contactor or one or more of the load devices, and/or create an unsafe operating condition.